


Goalie

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: A short story around two gay teens playing sports after school.





	Goalie

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning for the use of the ‘F’ slur. You must understand down under we use a lot of words with kid gloves so what is considered too much elsewhere is thrown around like a ball here. Not that I’m saying it’s ok, it isn’t, but that’s the climate the lgbtqa face here in Australia. I hope it changes one day.

Jamison Fawkes had a love, and a hatred for Friday nights after school. 

A few months ago, Friday nights meant jumping into his rust bucket of a ute with Mako, and going for a Maccas Run after an awful week of school. They would do doughnuts for kicks and eat their food on the hood watching the stars. They’d been doing that ever since Jamison and Mako both had somehow gotten his Provisional Licence. 

Now, however, Friday nights was something else to occupy his attention. 

Lacrosse. 

Mako wasn’t what you would call an exclusively fit young man, after all. He was very hefty. Big boned. Muscular. Rotund. Or in the eyes of his parents, and physical education teacher, fat. Wasn’t his fault, and besides Jamison liked him the way he was. There was more of him to appreciate! But no, they’d forced him into joining the Lacrosse Team for their High School and he hated every second of it.

“Make him goalie!” shouted Jack, one of the best players on the field. “He’s big enough!”

It had been a cruel joke but somehow, in a cruel twist of fate, that’s just what the Kiwi got. He was given his gear, and taught how to be a goalie. To just stay in front of the team’s net, and stop anyone who gets too close and getting a goal. Of course there’d been teasing from his team, saying all he had to do was sit down in front of it and nobody would be able to get a goal at all.

“Is this meant to make me lose weight or lose self esteem?” Mako had asked one day. “Cuz it ain’t working.”

“Which?” Jamison asked as he’d been splitting a lamington in half, offering his boyfriend the other piece.

“Both.” he scoffed, taking the coconut, chocolate, and spongy jammy treat.

Jamison erupted into his hysterical laughter. Mako could be down right hilarious, what a shame it was that he never shared it with anyone else. Well, not really. Jamison liked it that he knew a side of Mako nobody else knew. It made their relationship so much more special, not that it had already been special since it had begun years ago.

They’d been friends since kindy, and had stuck close with one another in years one through seven, and somewhere during that time they’d gone from friendship to dating but neither had been entirely sure when it had happened. It was just a natural progression. And now here they were, year eleven, graduating next year if their grades were good enough, and were still firmly attached at the hip.

“Know what you should do?” Jamison asked one early Friday night, talking to the other before being forced out onto the field with the rest of the team. “Let the enemy team win. Like, don’t make it too obvious but. Let em win. Show these wankers a thing or two.”

“I’d be caught.” Mako replied as he was tugging his shoes on and tying them up tightly.

“Nah! You’re sneaky when ya wanna be mate, do it!”

And so it begun. Every Friday night Jamison would come to the oval where the Lacrosse Team would be playing their hearts out but his sole attention would be on that cutie goalie standing by his goal. Mako was a wonder to behold standing there in those shorts, the short sleeved shirt, gloved hands gripping his weapon of choice. How long had he been playing this sport again? Jamison still didn’t know what the name of the thing was. A stick. That’s what it was, a stick.

Every now and then the enemy team would somehow get a goal. They were just so smart, clearly outsmarting the goalie who fell for false throws and movements. And while Jamison could see some members of Mako’s team shouting at him, or throwing him less than savoury looks, Jamison managed to keep his anger in check.

Until one Friday night and he’d had a pretty bad week. He’d failed a few tests, got told off by his folks, and his cricket game that Saturday had been cancelled. Like Mako he’d been forced into a school team too, and his was Cricket. It was fun, one of the few things he enjoyed doing that wasn’t with Mako. But just like how he always attended Mako’s games, Mako always showed up to watch him hit a ball and run back and forth like a chicken.

Tonight though, he was sat right on the sidelines watching the game. It hadn’t been going so well for their team early on but now they were pulling things around, managing to land goals, and soon they were absolutely tied. His eyes were on Mako, as they always were, and he could see some nameless drongo saying something to him. It didn’t look nice. Maybe threatening him if he lets a ball through? Or another nasty comment on his weight. He hoped it wasn’t either.

Maybe that’s what led up to the Event. 

Try hard as they could, and it was clear everyone was doing their utmost best, the enemy team the Koalas managed to get score a goal. Whether Mako did it on purpose or not was hard to tell, even for Jamison.

“Oh you useless fat f-” 

Jamison heard the string of insults beginning and it had been like a starter's pistol being fired. He was up and off of the bench, bolting right onto the field, and tackled the guy who’d been hurling the words at Mako. They were slammed onto the grass and Mako watched in stunned silence as Jamison tore the protective helmet off of his team mate and started punching him. 

It was a well known fact since primary school that you didn’t go around calling Mako fat, to his face or otherwise, because chances were high Jamison would find out and hand your ass to you on a platter. While Mako didn’t care if people called him fat or not, his boyfriend most definitely cared. 

What erupted from this was nothing short but trouble. Jamison was pounced on by multiple boys, a shouting coach and referee, and the stands burst into excited shouts and whoops. Both from the away and home team. 

Complete and utter chaos.

The fallout was expected. 

Jamison was kicked off of his Cricket team for his behaviour at the match. Mako was called into question over whether or not he was purposefully losing games, as the coach had finally picked up on the trend. He finally admitted that yes it was on purpose, because of the bullying and harassment he’d been getting from his team mates. Rather than they get in trouble for their harassment and homophobic behaviour, he was removed from the team. Maybe it had been a mistake forcing him to join. Maybe they’d learn better in future.

Both sets of parents were disappointed but not at all surprised. They’d lasted a few months, longer than they’d thought.

Now, when Friday nights came around, it was the usual. Into the ute, off to Maccas, maybe a fast stop by the On the Run to grab a Balfour’s Frog Cake, or more lamingtons, before driving out to their favourite spot to sit together and star gaze.

“Glad that’s over.” Mako muttered as he pulled the Frog Cake’s head off to swallow the cream filled head whole.

“Hmmhm.” Jamison agreed, fingers fiddling with the toy that had come with the Happy Meal he’d grabbed tonight. Some useless piece of plastic coloured brightly to capture the attention of a little kid in the back seat of their parents car. He didn’t even know what show it came from, nor did he care to know.

“...still didn’t have to punch Jack like that.”

“Sure I did.” he agreed immediately. “He was calling you fat. You aren’t fat. You’re muscular.”

He heard Mako scoff and turned his head to look at him. “Look mate, you’re many things. Smart, funny, amazin’, but you aren’t what they call you.”

“Even fag?” Mako asks, voice low.

“They callin’ you that too?” Jamison asked, voice dropping a few octaves too.

Mako’s silence was his answer. The young man frowned and sat up on the hood of his ute, expression severe. “Shouldn’t be callin’ you that.”

“I don’t care.” the other sat up with him, looking at his sticky fingers from the Frog Cake. “I don’t care if they call me a fag, or fat. I’m both and I’m proud of that.”

“They still shouldn’t be insultin’ you! Where was that lousy coach durin’ all this? You shoulda told him...!”

“And what would he do about it?” Mako asks, looking to him now. “They’re good players. They get decent grades. They wouldn’t face any punishment, you know it. So I took it because I had to play in this dumb sport. It was worth it, cuz I saw you cheering for me. I made em pay by letting the other teams score. They knew it. They hated me more for it and I didn’t care cuz their opinions mean nothing.”

Jamison huffed angrily, turning his head away and glared at the glistening city lights that spread out below them from where they’d parked.

“Not fair.” Jamison muttered.

“I know.” Mako shrugged. “They’re not worth the bother. Only you ‘n me, we matter. That’s it.”

“You’re too wise for your age, mate. Wanna go burn a few doughnuts?” he asked.

Mako smiled, and nodded. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of these two I’m not sure. This was a cute story to write.


End file.
